pourquoi pas serpentard
by Heather Sevenfold
Summary: et si à la suite de sa rencontre avec Draco Malfoy Hermione était envoyer à serpentard. Que serait-elle devenue ? HGDM ne tient compte d'aucun tome
1. prologue

Bon alors voilà ma nouvelle fanfic, il faut dire que je suis un peu bloqué avec l'ancienne et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais commencé à écrire celle-ci.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.Rowling, ainsi que certains passages de ce chapitre.

* * *

Prologue

Pour la compréhension des chapitres suivant une petite remontée dans le temps s'impose. Je vous propose de revenir quelques heures avant l'arrivée à Poudlard de nos héros mais en changeant quelques détaille qui changeront leur vie.

Il y avait foule à la gare King's Cross en ce premier septembre, jour de la rentrée à Poudlard pour un certain nombre de jeune sorcier. Dans ce monde où se confondaient moldus et sorciers, il y avait une petite brune aux cheveux très emmêlés, aux yeux noisette et aux dents un peu trop grandes. Elle était accompagnée de ces deux parents. Dans quelques instants la jeune demoiselle allait traverser le pilier entre la voie 10 et la voie 9 pour se rendre à la voie 9¾. Toutes ces choses l'effrayaient, elle avait lut beaucoup de chose à ce sujet pour ne pas paraître différente des autres à cause de ces origines moldus. Pour être sûre de réussir elle avait même appris tous les livres qu'elle avait dut acheter. Tous ça était très nouveau pour elle et, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, la magie lui faisait peur, comme elle aurait fait peur à n'importe quel être humain qui est persuadé qu'elle n'existe que dans les contes ou les histoires fantastiques. Mais le temps n'était pas aux angoisses mais aux adieu. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'allait pas revois ces parents avant les vacances de Noël, donc pas avant quatre mois et demi environ. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se dire que pendant ces longues semaines elle allait se faire des amis et s'amuser. Mais, à vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont les autres réagiraient si elle leur avouait qu'elle était une sorcière de parents moldus.

Elle monta dans le train, fit un dernier signe à ses parents à qui elle avait préalablement promis de leur envoyer régulièrement des hiboux et alla se chercher un compartiment. La brunette en trouva un vide et décida de s'y installer parce que malgré toutes ces belles promesses elle était d'une grande timidité.

Peu de temps après son installation laborieuse une fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré passa la tête par la porte et d'une voix suraiguë et donc très désagréable :

-Draconichou, c'est le dernier compartiment et il y a quelqu'un, on s'installe dedans ?

-ça dépend qui c'est.

-C'est pas une fille connue. Dit la fille en repassant la tête par la porte pour vérifier ce qu'elle disait.

A bien y regarder elle avait une tête de pékinois.

-Bah c'est pas grave, tant pis. Dit le mystérieux garçon auquel elle s'adressait

Il entra, enfin elle supposait qu'il s'agissait de lui. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair et plaqués en arrière, il était plutôt mignon mais dégageait quelque chose d'assez … orgueilleux.

-Malofoy, Draco Malfoy, continua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Hermione Granger. Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main prise d'une soudaine assurance. Enchantée rajouta-t-elle.

-Moi de même répondit poliment le garçon blond. Je te présente Blaise Zabini

-Salut, dit un garçon brun qui tentait de mettre sa valise au-dessus de la banquette, il avait autant de mal qu'Hermione malgré le fait qu'il soit manifestement plus musclé.

-Pansy Parkinson , continue l'autre

-Salut, dit la fille à la voix perçante avec une moue désinvolte.

-Et Crabble et Goyle.

Deux garçons entrèrent, ou devrais-je dire des gorilles. Ils avaient l'air abruti mais ne dirent rien et gardèrent leur air froid.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? ressaya Hermione

-Depuis qu'on est né, s'empressa de répondre Pansy, normale, Draconichou et moi on va se marier !

-ça vas Pansy, contrairement à toi ça ne m'enchante pas ! Tu veux aller dans quelle maison ? poursuivit-il

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne connaissais pas trop les caractéristiques.

-Nous on va à serpentard, répondit le blond pour les autres, c'est la meilleure, celle où sont aller les vrais sorciers ! Une maison soudée ! Et là-bas pas de sang-impur ou au moins ceux qui y vont on de la valeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu appelle les sang-impur ?

-Les sorciers nés de parents moldus, les sangs-de-bourbes si tu préfère.

-… je n'irais certainement pas à Serpentard alors. Chuchota la concernée.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le riche héritier sur un ton suspicieux. Tu es l'une d'eux ?

-…

-Ah ! fit-il avec dégouttement. J'ai serré la main d'une sang-de-bourbes !

-Vite Pansy, vas me chercher une serviette !

-Tout de suite Draconichou !

-Pourtant tout à l'heure ça ne te dérangeait pas !

-Tu as du cran pour me répondre comme ça ! Une parfaite petite griffy ! Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?

-Bah oui, tu t'es présenté toute à l'heure !

-Je suis l'héritier des Malfoy, je suis déjà plus fortuner que tu ne le serra jamais en toute une vie !

-Et alors, qu'es-ce que ça change ? On choisit pas où on né ni dans quelle famille ! Tu aurais très bien put te retrouver à ma place !

-Petite prétencieuse !

-Visiblement tu ne trouve rien à répondre.

-Sale sang-de-bourbes !

-Et puis de toute façon je n'irais jamais a Griffondor !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que touts les plus grands sorciers sont passés par cette maison et je ne veux pas être quelqu'un de célèbre ou de connu, je veux juste être moi et continuer à vivre ma petite vie dans l'ombre.

-Au moins tu sais ce que tu veux !

-Parfaitement !

-J'te laisse une chance. Tu as jusqu'à la répartition pour me prouver que tu n'as pas l'âme d'une sang-de-bourbes. Après quoi si tu vas à serpentard, et seulement si tu vas à serpentard, je ta laisserais une semaine et je jugerais si tu es digne de faire partie de ma cour.

-ça marche !

-Mais si tu ne va pas à Serpentard je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole à part pour t'insulter !

Et elle essaya avec ses moyens de lui prouver ce qu'elle valait. A moment donné elle le vit même sourire à l'une de ses blagues.

Pas loin de la fin du trajet un garçon rouduoillard ouvrit la porte et dit :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu mon crapaud ? Il semblait très triste de la disparition de son son animale de … euh … compagnie.

Alors, touchée par ce garçon, Hermione lui proposa de l'aider sous le regard noir et désapprobateur de Draco, ce regard dont elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle soutenu en essayant, en vain, de lui faire passer son message de pitié sous les yeux exorbités des autres.

Elle fit le tour des wagons avec l'espoir de retrouver vite le crapaud du garçon, car, elle s'en était aperçue un peu tard, mais ce travaille lui pesait. Elle aurait largement préféré continuer d'essayer de convaincre Draco, après tous elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Dans l'un des wagons qu'elle ouvrit il y avait un garçon aux cheveux roux qui devait être à peu près du même âge qu'elle. Il avait une tache sur le nez et essayait de faire de la magie, elle dit donc :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud, Neville a perdu le siens.

-On a rien vu du tout répondit le garçon.

-D'accord, merci quand même !

-Tient Hermione, on te cherchait !

C'était Draco et sa bande qui venait d'arriver. Il continua :

-On pensait que tu aurais fini de faire ça pour ce débile.

Il regarda l'autre garçon dans le wagon en fronçant les sourcils, Hermione ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

-Alors c'est vrai ? reprit le blondinet, on dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

Crabble et Goyle entouraient le jeune homme comme des gardes du corps, l'un à droite, l'autre à gauche.

-Lui c'est Crabble et l'autre c'est Goyle. Et moi c'est Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Le garçon roux ricana. Ce qui sembla rendre furieux Draco. Ce dernier dit :

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tiens. Mon père m'a dit que les Weasley sont tout roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfant pour pouvoir les nourrir, on sentait un certain mépris dans sa voix. Puis il se tourna vers le garçon a la cicatrice : Fait bien attention à qui tu fréquente, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux je peux te donner des conseils.

-Draco Malfoy lui tendit la main comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec Hermione. Mais contrairement à cette dernière le dénommé Potter la refusa avant de dire :

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux.

Le teint pâle du garçon à qui il s'adressait devint rose sous l'effet de la colère. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait refusé ses conseils ni n'avait déjà sous-entendu qu'il faisait partie des gens douteux.

-Très bien, libre à toi, mais ne te plaint pas quand il t'arrivera quelque chose à force de traîner avec des gens comme les Weasley ou Hagrid.

Les deux jeunes hommes du compartiment se levèrent en même temps. Le rouquin était devenu aussi rouge q'une tomate. A ce moment Hermione et Pansy jugèrent préférable de repartir vers leur compartiment le temps que tous le monde se calme.

-Répète un peu ça. S'énerva le jeune Weasley

-Vous voulez vous battre tous les deux ? lança Malfoy avec mépris

-Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici dit Potter.

-Oh, mais on a pas du tous l'intention de s'en aller, pas vrai les gars ? on a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l'air d'en avoir encore.

-Tu viens Draconichou. Dit Pansy qui était revenue pensant que les choses allaient mal tournées.

-Pansy ! Arrête de m'embêter !

-Oui mais on arrive bientôt, il faut qu'on se change !

-Moi j'étais entrain de leur piquer leurs friandises.

-Mais on s'en fiche puisqu'on arrive bientôt !

-Mais c'était pas les friandises que je voulais, c'était juste les embêter ! Et maintenant t'as fait louper mon effet ! On se reverra Potter, et Weasley aussi !

-Désolé Draconi …

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! dit le concerné au comble de la fureure.

-Oh Draconichou ! se moquèrent Harry et Ron

-Rrrrrh ! Pansy !

Celle-ci s'était éloignée préférant s'éloigner de « son Draconichou » jusqu'à se qu'il se calme. Ce dernier s'éloigna du wagon exultant de rage.

Il ne restais plus qu'Hermione devant le wagon. Elle était revenue avec Pansy.

-Je m'en vais dit-elle d'un air hautain. Et toi, tu as une tache sur le nez, indiqua-t-elle au roux.

Une fois arrivée par le lac, les premières années furent conduits par un géant nommé Hagrid à une dame du nom de professeur McGonagal. Elle les fient attendre dans le hall jusqu'à l'ouverte des portes monumentales de la grande salle. Le professeur les aligna en face des quatre grandes table des maisons. Le choixpeau chanta sa chanson puis la sorcière les appela dans l'ordre alphabétique afin de le leur mettre sur la tête :

-Hannah Abbot

-Poufsoufle répondit l'étrange chapeau

-Syusan Bonnes

-Poufsoufle

-Terry Boot

-Serdaigle

Et elle continua çà énoncer les nom jusqu'à celui de notre héroïne.

-Hermione Granger

Le choix peau mit du temps à se décider il lui dit à l'intérieure d'elle :

-Je t'enverrais bien à griffondor, mais tu ne veux. Tu veux aller à serpentard. Le jeune Malfoy t'a convaincu. Tu es sûre de ta décision, elle déterminera ton avenir d'une façon très marquante ! Tu es certaine alors … SERPENTARD ! dit-il tout fort

Un sourire satisfait naquis sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière, grâce à son audace inhabituelle elle avait réussit à se faire des amis. En allant ver la table de sa nouvelle maison elle remarqua que le blondinet souriait lui aussi de satisfaction.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé très bientôt, j'espère que cette fic vous plait


	2. chapitre 1

Bon alors voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de possibilité pour continuer cette fanfic.

disclaimer : tous les personnages et lieu appartiennent à J.K.Rowling (sauf Katia et Owen mais eux ils ne servent pas à grand chose, enfin bref.)

bonne lecture ;D

* * *

Chapitre 1

Hermione se réveilla subitement. Elle refaisait ce rêve sans cesse, à chaque fois elle revoyait son arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie : sa rencontre avec ses meilleurs amis puis la répartition, et à chaque fois son réveille sonnait à ce moment là.

Malheureusement la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de continuer à songer à sa première année, ou aux autres. En effet, tout à l'heure elle allait retourner à Pourdlard pour sa dernière année.

Il était 9h15 et elle devrait bientôt partir. Elle alla petit déjeuner puis prendre sa douche. C'est une fois devant son armoire que le doute s'installa en elle. Peut-être qu'en fait elle avait tord, elle devait trouver autre chose que ça parce que ça n'allait pas. La brunette opta finalement pour in jean sombre ainsi qu'un débardeur vert foncé plutôt décolleté. Elle avait toujours été comme ça et c'est Pansy qui lui avait tout appris.

La jeune femme vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié puis quand 10h30 sonnas elle appliqua son sort de lisage et celui de maquillage. Rien d'extravagant, juste un peu de crayon noir, de gloss et une touche d'ombre à paupière de la couleur de son haut. Après tout elle aurait toute l'année pour avoir un maquillage plus marqué.

La sorcière transplana en direction de la gare d'où partait le poudlard express. Ces amis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver mais elle se dirigea quand même en vers le train sachant très bien qu'ils sauraient où la retrouver. Depuis leur première rencontre le groupe prenait toujours le même compartiment.

Bien que Crabble et Goyle aient redoublé leur année, ce qui n'a étonné personne étant donné leurs capacités intellectuelles, et que Pansy ait été écarté de la bande après la résiliation du contrat qui devait lier les Malfoy aux Parkinson par le mariage de leurs héritiers. Pour une fois Harry Potter avait été utile à quelque chose. Il faut avouer que c'est grâce à lui que Draco était libre, autant par sa position auprès de Voldemort, mort lui aussi, que de son père, tué l'automne dernier.

Une fois installées Hermione attendit patiemment puis la porte du compartiment dont il était question plutôt s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entré Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, ou plus exactement dans toute sa fureur. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, ça faisait moins de deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il ait encore trouvé le moyen de s'attirer des ennuis avait-elle pensée au moment de son entrée pour le moins brutale.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, commença-t-il l'air grave, sur le testament de mon père moi et ma mère ne sommes pas les seuls héritiers.

-Et ?

-En soit ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème, le vrai problème c'est qu'ils n'arrivent pas à le trouver.

-Et ?

-Et du coup je suis fauché, j'ai plus un rond !

-Nooon ! dit-elle amusée, le grand Draco Malfoy, qui, je cite, est le mec qui possède plus de tune que moi je n'en aurais jamais de toute ma vie est à sec !

-C'est pas drôle ! ça veut dire que je vais devoir partir du manoir, et donc que toi aussi.

Et oui, depuis quelques années Hermione vivait chez Draco. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait renié ses parents donc, en bon meilleur ami fortuné, il lui avait gentiment laissé une partie de son manoir, largement assez grand. Bien entendu son père était au courant, le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait été d'accord. Et ça se comprend : un grand mage noir abritant une sang-de-boube sous son toit, ça aurait fais rire bien des mange-mort ! Donc pour lui faire accepter Draco avait du faire un serrement inviolable comme quoi lui et Hermione n'avaient pas et n'auraient jamais de relations allant au de-là de l'amitié et aussi qu'il ne verrait jamais cette fille d'enfant moldu, se serait comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle avait donc été placée dans un endroit au fin fond de l'énorme manoir, un endroit où personne ne venait jamais se qui lui offrait le calme dont elle rêvait pour étudié comme elle le voulait, elle avait beau avoir été à serpentard, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être la sorcière la plus brillante de sa classe devançant Draco d'une place. Elle avait à disposition une mini cuisine, une salle de bain et une chambre pour qu'elle ne dérange personne. Enfin quand je dis que personne n'y allait c'était sans compter quand Draco venait voir sa meilleure amie, mais ça vous vous en doutez.

-Enfin, pour le moment c'est pas grave, on est à Poudlard pour toute l'année et moi, grâce à mon job d'été, j'ai assez pour me débrouiller toute seule pendant à peu près 3 mois.

-Toi peut-être, mais moi je serais à la rue

-Et ta mère alors ?

-C'est à dire qu'elle elle habite chez son copain.

-Ah … t'aura plus qu'à travailler

-Travailler …ce mot je ne l'aime pas et je crois que je ne l'aimerais jamais. Après tout j'aurais qu'à squatter chez Blaise, bien que ça ne m'enchante pas de voir Pansy tous les jours.

-Parce que maintenant que Draco n'était plus promis à Pansy c'était son meilleur ami qui avait hérité de cette tare.

-ouais enfin j'pense qu'en un an il trouvera l'autre con qui t'empêche d'avoir ton fric, j'vais pas pouvoir te supporter longtemps alors il faudrait qu'il se grouille. Dis le jeune homme brun qui venait d'entrer.

-Blaise ! Tu m'as manqué ! dis Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras

-Toi aussi mione, tu m'as manqué, dit-il en l'étreignant à son tour

-Pousse-toi Hermione, laisse-moi dire bonjours à mon meilleur ami.

-Hey ! J'te rappelle que c'est aussi le miens !

-Doucement, vous allez pas vous battre pour moi !

-Bien Sûre que non, Hermione sait même pas jouer au quidditch alors se battre !

La concerné fit une moue faussement boudeuse alors que ses deux meilleurs amis riaient, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire elle aussi.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille Draco était différent. D'après Blaise elle lui avait appris à montrer ses sentiments, bien évidemment juste à Poudlard sinon son père aurait été furieux. Il était aussi moins froid et distant, malgré ça il continuait à insulter les gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais avant rire comme ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. En fait le brun disait que c'était grâce à elle que son meilleur ami n'avait pas suivit les traces de son père.

Peu de temps plus tard les dernières personnes manquantes arrivèrent.

Le voyage se déroula comme d'habitude : les amis discutaient de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de leurs vacances et lançaient des plaisanteries par-ci par-là puis se moquaient de Potter. Pendant ce temps le chariot à confiserie passait, mais cette année c'est Blaise qui paya les bonbons de tout le monde. Pour finir Hermione Milicent et Kathia partirent se changer aux toilette laissant Draco, Blaise, Crabble, Goyle et Owen se mettre en robe de sorcier. Et voilà, le voyage était déjà fini.

Arrivée aux calèches le petit groupe savait très bien que le trio des serpentard ne montaient que tous les trois, sous peine de recevoir une belle correction de la part de l'un des garçons. Les trois compères parlaient à nouveau de leurs vacances mais se racontaient les détails les plus intéressant qu'ils n'avaient pas cité pendant leur récit dans le train. Il était souvent sujet de leurs ébats amoureux et des choses les plus embarrassantes qu'il leur était arrivé pendant les vacances. Il est vrai que la première partie occupait une place d'honneur dans leur conversation, notre petit groupe d'amis étant plutôt du genre volage, particulièrement les deux garçons. Hermione ne restait pas sur le banc de touche parce qu'avec ses formes bien placées elle en faisait tomber plus d'un. C'est ces « gardes du corps » qui s'occupaient de faire le tri sélectif, après tout il faut recycler alors autant leur dire tout de suite qu'ils n'ont aucune chance, et puis pour rien au monde il n'auraient laissé quelqu'un faire du mal à leur petite mione adorée.

Malheureusement, comme d'habitude le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard n'était pas assez long pour faire tour le toutes de leurs conquêtes alors ils en passaient pour avoir le temps de parler de leur projet de cette année. La jeune femme laissa d'abord parler le brun qui avait pas mal de projets puis le beau blond qui lui dit qu'il ne savait pas encore vraiment. Avant d'entré dans la grande salle elle dit un nom, un seul nom car elle voulait les faire mijoter pendant tout le repas.

-Et toi tu vise qui ?

-Weasley, Ronald Weasley

* * *

Alors ça vous a plut ? J'espère que oui.

Si vous avez des remarques surtout n'hésitez pas ! ;D

La suite devrait arrivée deux ou trois jours.

bsxxx

tite-blondy-girl


	3. chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre deux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

disclaimer : tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

* * *

Chapitre 2

Une semaine était passée. Mais aujourd'hui Hermione ne pensait plus à son plan d'"attaque", elle avait quelque chose e bien plus important à faire : ce soir avait lieu la grande fête de début d'année de serpentard.

Ce soir, dans la salle sur demande, toutes les personnes invitées à la soirée seraient réunies et la fête commencerait. Bien évidemment Hermione faisait partie de ses personnes.

Qui organisait ? Et bien chaque fin d'année l'élève de serpentard en septième le plus populaire désignait le plus populaire de sixième année pour qu'il organise la fête. Ce n'était pas une faible responsabilité parce que personne, or mis les serpentards, ne devait être au courant et cette année l'élève le plus populaire des serpentard était Draco.

Ce matin la jeune femme avait du accompagné l'organisateur pour acheter les boissons à pré-au-lard, on a beau dire mais vu le nombre de bouteilles en tout genre il était simplement impossible de les porté tout seul et puis il lui fallait un bon sort de dissimulation pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Mais Hermione avait une autre mission. Après la fête le petit groupe d'amis de Draco avait prévu de se faire une petite soirée entre pote, une soirée où ils ne se contenteraient pas de boire et de se raconter des blagues alors qu'ils seraient déjà totalement ivres. C'est donc en prévision qu'Hermione fut chargée d'aller dans un recoin sombre de la ville de sorciers pour acheter des herbes pas très légales à un prix exorbitant.

La question qui persiste c'est où trouvent-ils l'argent suffisant, parce que ce genre de fête a besoin de subvention. Les héritiers de famille les plus riches sont pour la plus part à serpentard (ça se comprends puisque les familles les plus riches du monde magique sont les familles de mangemorts), c'est donc eux qui fournissent l'argent nécessaire.

Dès onze heures le trio inséparable était déjà dans la salle sur demande pour la préparation. Le couvre-feu étant à de 21h, pour les plus jeunes invitée (ils étaient de quatrième année mais n'étaient pas nombreux, juste un petit groupe d'ami populaire), à 23h pour les plus vieux, ce qui signifie qu'avant leur couvre-feu respectif tout le monde devait être arrivé à destination. Pour ça Hermione venait les chercher petit groupe par petit groupe. Allez savoir pourquoi s'était toujours à elle qu'on refilait le sale travail. Bref, tous ça pour dire que la décoration et la préparation devait être finie en fin d'après midi.

Il était minuit et la fête pouvait enfin commencer, le temps que tous le monde se change dans les salles prévues à cet effet une heure était déjà passé.

A deux heures la fête battait son plein et la plus part de gens était déjà saoul vers une heure et demie, je vous épargnerais donc la description comment dire... plutôt désastreuse de l'état des fêtards en fin de soirée. Tout le monde riait ou s'amusait voir faisait autres choses dans les chambres au fond de la salle. Hermione était en train de... danser si on peut dire, ça comme ça, avec Draco. Ils riaient joyeusement et comme un bon nombre de personne Hermione était ivre, il faut préciser qu'elle a une légère tendance à ne pas tenir du tout l'alcool, alors que Draco, lui, était à peu près sobre, malgré le nombre de verres et de shooter qu'il se soit bu.

Ils dansaient un slow, entre ami bien sûr, et Hermione était en train de poser sa tête sur son épaule quand elle eut un flash-back :

_La fête était animée, comme ce soir._

_Elle dansait, mais elle était saoule._

_Puis plus rien, le noir._

_Seulement quelques images de la soirée:_

_Draco riant avec elle, il avait l'air totalement mort;_

_Blaise qui lui faisait un clin d'œil amical;_

_Draco qui lui souriait tendrement;_

_et une sensation de bien être;_

_Un sentiment d'amour._

_avant de se réveiller le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois infernale,_

_Dans un lit. Elle s'était réveillée dans un lit._

_a ce moment là elle était heureuse._

_Bizarrement elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir trop bu ce soir là,_

_Mais elle ne se souvenait de rien._

Prise de panique elle se redressa et attendit la fin de la danse pour sortir de la piste. Elle ne comprenait pas, comment était-il possible qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien, pourquoi voyait-elle Draco quand elle repensait à cette soirée ? Que s'était-il vraiment passé lors de la fête de fion d'année des serpentards ? C'était un point qu'elle devait éclairer au plus vite, ne pas se souvenir lui faisait peur et lui faisait mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que ça avait été l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie et qu'elle avait joué sur ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement, mais sur quel point ? .

Après ça elle resta assise toute la soirée refusant toutes les danses qu'on lui proposait. Elle préférait réfléchir, "il y a toujours un moyen de se souvenir " lui avait dit une fois sa mère. Cette pensée aussi était douloureuse car, malgré le fait qu'elle les avait reniés, elle les aimait sincèrement et prenait de leur nouvelle d'eux régulièrement sans que personne ne le sache. Il lui avait fallut toutes ces années pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'en réalité ils faisaient partie de sa vie et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les effacer de sa mémoire. Maintenant elle pouvait l'affirmer : ils lui manquaient. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient moldus qu'elle les avait "abandonnés", elle trouvait qu'ils l'étouffaient trop, qu'ils étaient trop protecteurs. Cette nuit là elle pris une autre décision, il fallait absolument qu'elle reprenne contact avec ses parents.

Elle attendit patiemment que la salle se vide pour finir la soirée en beauté et oublier temporairement ses soucis entourée de ses amis. Pas un seul instant elle ne ferma l'œil bien qu'elle soit fatiguée. Inquiets Blaise et Draco qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça virent plusieurs fois avoir mais pas une seule fois elle n'eut le courage de poser sa question sur la dernière fête.

Vers six heures et demie du matin Draco avait renvoyé tout le monde encore une fois petits groupes par petits groupes et il reçut énormément de compliments pour l'organisation.

Une fois tout le monde partis Blaise installa six chaises en rond avant de se rendre compte que les autres n'étaient lus là et qu'il ne restait plus que ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils s'assirent tous les trois puis il roula un joint. La jeune femme insista pour le tirer la première, puis il tourna. Ça y était, ils étaient partis tous les trois vers un autre pays, ou dans une autre dimension, enfin à un endroit que seul eux pouvaient connaître. Personne ne sait vraiment qu'elle paroles ils ont échangé ni de quoi ils ont parlé mais une chose est sûr c'est qu'ils s'endormirent dans la salle et en se réveillèrent que dans l'après-midi.

Lorsque Hermione se réveillât elle avait une affreuse gueule de bois, tout comme le brun. Ce qui lui paraissait le plus étrange c'est qu'elle avait but plus qu'il ne fallait mais se souvenait presque parfaitement de sa soirée et de ses réflexions.

Une fois la potion avalée et après s'être rhabiller avec leur uniforme les trois amis sortirent de la salle sur demande. Manque de chance ils tombèrent sur quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Ronald Weasley, le préfet en chef.

* * *

Alors ? reviews please !

prochain chapitre après demain (le 22 juillet) .

bsxxx

tite-blondy-girl ;D


	4. chapitre 3

Bon alors voilà le chapitre 3 mais j'avoue que j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration mais ça devrait aller mieux pour la suite !

disclaimer : comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ni les lieux enfin bref l'univers de la fanfci appartient à J.K. Rowlings (franchement qui lit ça ?)

* * *

chapitre 3

Comment allait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle faire pour charmer ce rouquin beaucoup trop coincé ? Ce soir elle avait une heure de colle parce qu'elle avait tenté sa chance avec lui en sortant de la salle sur demande. Rrrh ! ce qu'il pouvait être énervant ! pensait-elle. En plus comme Poudlard est une école britannique on en peut pas dire que les uniformes soit vraiment jolis, comme celui de toutes les écoles anglaise il se composait d'un pull gris immonde accompagné d'une cravate de la couleur de leur maison (en l'occurrence serpentard) ainsi que d'une jupe plissée aussi grise que le pull et avec comble du ridicule des chaussettes montantes juste en dessous des genoux accompagnées d'espèce de chaussures noir quelconque mais tout aussi moche que le reste. Bref ce soir elle allait faire de tous son possible même si ça allait être dur.

Elle était enfin arrivée à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, là où lui avait donné "rendez-vous" Weasley. Elle entra, elle était pile à l'heure, lui était déjà là et commençait à s'impatienter.

-au fait c'est quoi le motif de la colle ?

-que se soit parce que tu traînais dans les couloirs, parce que tu te curais les ongles ou parce que t'avait pas de travail en étude c'est pareil ! t'es collé un point c'est tout !

un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- En fait c'est juste parce que tu m'aime pas !

- Pas du tout ! répondit-il en rougissant

- En réalité tu abuse de ton pouvoir de préfet en chef ! Tu sais que je peux te dénoncer !

- Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est pour ça que je ne le frais jamais !

- Alors dit moi la vrai raison de ma présence ici. répondit simplement la jeune femme en s'approchant de plus en plus dangereusement du préfet.

- Tu, tu, tu as désobéi tellement de, de, de fois au règlement que ça, ça, ça devait arriver ! Et re,re,recule s'il-te,te,te-plait ! bégaya-t-il

- pourquoi es-ce que je reculerais ? je te gêne ? demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Quand elle faisait ça elle ressemblait tellement à Malfoy mais au féminin, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire. Ils étaient plutôt proche maintenant, mais beaucoup trop au goût du rouquin qui reculait lui aussi à chaque pas de la serpentarde, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude. A vrai dire il n'avait pas l'habitude du tout, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant.

- No,no,non, pas du tout ! c'est juste que tu dois nettoyer la salle. répondit-il en reprenant un peu de contenance.

Elle grimaça, cette salle était vraiment en mauvais état, des tâches non-identifié au sol qui risquaient de nécessiter plus d'un sort de nettoyage, ainsi que des restes de chaises et de tables aux quatre coins de la salle.

En voyant la tête d'Hermione changer du dégoût au contentement il rajouta :

- Sans ta baguette bien sûre.

L'effet fut immédiat l'expression de la sorcière laissait transparaître l'agacement. Elle dit alors :

- P ! c'est presque aussi méchant que les retenues que Rogue vous donne !

- C'est le but dit l'autre un léger sourire sur les lèvres

- Qu'es-ce qui te fait sourire ? Et puis pourquoi tu n'as pas collé Blaise et Draco aussi ! Après tout ils étaient avec moi !

- C'est marrant de voir ta tête. Si je les avais collé ils me l'auraient fait payer alors que je sais très bien que toi ...

- Que moi quoi ! J'te ferais remarquer, à titre indicatif, que je te bats dans toutes les matières donc si tu veux faire un duel à la baguette pas de problème, on a qu'à régler ça tous de suite, de toute façon on verra pas la différence avec l'état de cette salle ! C'est sur toi qu'on verra la différence !

- on,on,on a pas le temps, il faut que tu nettoie la salle ! donne moi ta baguette !

- t'es sûr ?

- Arrête de perdre du temps, tu ne ressortiras pas tant que tu n'auras pas tout remis en ordre.

- Et pour les tables je fais comment sans ma baguette ?

- Je te la rendrais à ce moment là.

- Donc si je comprends bien je vais faire le ménage pendant que toi tu me "surveilleras", c'est vrai, des fois que j'ai envi d'y passer encore plus de temps ! Ou bien, je ne sais pas moi, que j'ai une autre baguette, alors que tous le monde sait très bien que j'ai coupé les ponts avec mes parents.

Tiens elle venait de se rappeler e quelque chose, en sortant de sa colle elle filerait à la volière pour envoyer un hibou avec un lettre.

- Ne discute pas c'est comme ça !

"Tu me le paieras Weasley, mais pas de la façon dont tu le pense !" se dit-elle avant de commencer à ranger, il n'y avait pas de doute elle en aurait pour plus d'une heure. Elle commença par rassembler les débris de tables près du bureau, enfin l'endroit le moins sinistré puis commença à frotter les tâches étranges avec la serpillière qui lui avait été mise à disposition.

Une demi-heure plus tard le griffondor en eut assez, il alla donc dans le bureau du professeur, sans oublié de frapper préalablement et n'en ressortis que quand Hermione l'appela avec toute la rage dont elle était capable. Ca se comprenait, elle venait de passer plus de deux heures à récurer la salle et était pressée de pouvoir partir. Quant à Ron, lui, n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il est vrai qu'il avait passer ces nombreuses minutes à discuter autour d'une tasse de thé avec le professeur Lupin.

Il lui rendit sa baguette et ne la laissa partir que quand elle eut réparé toutes les tables et les aient replacées à peu près au bon endroit. Au moment de partir elle lâcha :

- J'suis contente de moi ! J't'ai fait perdre un maximum de temps !

- C'est sûr que ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui à un devoir de potion à rendre demain !

- Bien sûr que si je l'ai mais moi je l'ai déjà fini, c'est pas d'ma faute si t'es qu'un pas doué !

- C'est pas d'ma faute si j'ai des difficulté et que Rogue n'arrète pas de me saquer !

- La vieille McGo me saque tous le temps mais je suis quand même la meilleure en métamorphose ! c'est s'que j'dis; c'est pas d'ma faute si t'es qu'un gros nul !

- Pff! C'est comme d'habitude ! avec vous, les serpentards, on peu jamais discuter sans être insulté !

D'un coup Hermione pris conscience de quelque chose, elle devait se rapprocher de lui mais sans que ça crève les yeux, et puis se n'était pas en l'insultant qu'elle risquait d'arriver à quelque chose ! De la patience, il lui fallait de la patience ! Et elle allait faire de mieux qu'elle pouvait, il le fallait. Elle repris la conversation un peu plus genillement et de file en aiguilleessaya de se rapprocher de lui.

* * *

alors voilà, chapitre sans grand importance (d'après moi) mais dîtes moi quand même s'que vous en pensez .

prochain chapitre entre le 24 et le 25 juillet.

bsxx à tous le monde et merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews qui me font toute plus plaisir les unes que les autre !

tite-blondy-girl


	5. chapitre 4

bon alors j'voulais m'excuser pour le retard mais j'étais en vacances sans ordi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si il est plutôt cour.

bonne lecture )

* * *

pourquoi pas serpentard

Chapitre 4

Déjà une semaine que Weasley avait fais subir sa colle à Hermione, une semaine qu'elle avait envoyé un hibou peu assuré à ces parents en espérant qu'ils répondent. Mais elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion d'élucider le mystère de la fête, elle n'avait réussit à en parler à aucun moment. Elle commençait à désespérer, déjà le fait de ne pas se souvenir la rendait assez susceptible et l'absence de réponse de ses parents l'attristait. C'était un mélange pour le moins étrange et explosif, de rien avant seul ses amis osaient l'approcher. Mais elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, le mercredi un hibou arriva. L'angoisse monta d'un cran, qu'es-ce que ces parents pouvaient bien lui dire ? Il y avait 2 possibilités. Soit ils étaient content de reprendre contact avec elle, soit ils lui disaient que c'était trop tard.-

C'est donc les mains tremblantes qu'Hermione ouvrit sa lettre. N'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Draco lui demanda donc :

- Il y a quoi dans cette lettre pour que ça te fasse flipper autant ?

- Hein ! Comment tu peux savoir que ça me fait flipper ?

- Doucement, calme-toi ! Même Weasley pourrait le voir. Au fait t'en est ou avec lui ?

- Ca te regarde pas !

- D'accord, ça va. Puisque t'as pas envie de parler j'te laisse tranquille !

Elle respira un grand coup avant de déchirer lentement l'enveloppe. Aucun doute, cette lettre ne pouvait venir que de ces parents, la preuve est qu'elle avait été envoyée par "royal mail" jusqu'à Pré-au-lard puis transportée par hiboux jusqu'ici. La jeune femme sorti le papier de l'enveloppe et pu lire :

" Chère Hermione,

En voyant arriver une lettre par hiboux nous ne savions pas quoi penser et nous avons donc mis une journée à l'ouvrir de peur de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Nous avons été réjouis de savoir que tu allais bien et encore plus d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Tu nous as tellement manqué pendant ces trois ans ! Où vivais-tu ? Comment subvenais-tu à tes besoins ? Excuses nous de ces questions mais nous avons eut tellement peur pour toi, tu ne nous as même pas demandé de l'argent. Je suppose que tes amis ont pris soins de toi. Remercie-les ainsi que leurs parents.

Je pense que tu es toujours aussi brillante à l'école, comme tu nous l'as dis.

Nous t'aimons très fort.

Tes parents.

p.s. Si tu veux bien nous aimerions bien te revoir dès que possible. Nous attendons ta réponse avec impatience."

- Mione, ça va ? demanda blaise

- oui oui très bien ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour une petite chose. Dites moi comment je pourrais m'y prendre pour séduire ce c ...cher Ronald.

- Tu sais Mione, on est pas dupe on a bien vu que c'était pas pour lui que tu fais ça.

- Bon c'est vrai mais aidez moi c'est important !

- ok, on va faire s'qu'on peut, enfin moi. J'sais pas s'que t'en pense Draco

- De quoi ?

- Elle veut de l'aide pour séduire son clampin

- Mais comme tu veux que je t'aide ? C'est moi qui séduits es fille, pas les filles qui me séduisent ! Mais j'veux bien faire ça pour toi

- Merci les gars !

-Hum Hum fit le vieux barbu. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Le bal d'Halloween à lieu dans environ un mois et demi. Cette année l'organisation sera différente des autre fois. Mercredi tous les septième, sixième et cinquième années qui ont envi de l'organiser devront avoir mis leur nom dans l'urne qui sera dans le hall. Le tirage au sort aura lieu mercredi soir lors du repas.

Blaise et Draco échangèrent un regard complice avant de dire :

- J'espère pour toi que tu veux organiser ce bal !

* * *

Alors ? reviews please

prochain chapitre à suivre rapidement ;)

bsxx

Aglahana


	6. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Chapitre 5 :

Le grand soir était arrivé. Leur plan était près ils n'avaient plus qu'à passer à l'action bien que la perspective de l'organisation du bal n'enchantait pas vraiment Hermione mais il le fallait, elle devait absolument trouver un moyen pour lui faire comprendre.

Il était trois heure du matin, les couloirs étaient vident, aucun signe de Rusards et miss teigne ni d'un quelconque fantôme ils pouvaient donc y aller. L'accès au hall d'entré était simple étant donné que les cachots étaient tout sauf résonnants et qu'ils n'étaient jamais surveillés. L'urne était en vue mais Hermione espérait quand même qu'ils allaient se faire prendre.

Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière : les deux papiers étaient dans les récipients. Quels papiers ? Et bien un avec le nom d'Hermione et l'autre celui du préfet roux. En fait elle n'avait pas eu le choix et elle commençait à regretter d'avoir demandé leur aide à Blaise et Draco. Plus qu'un simple sort et son plan marcherais. Et si elle se trompait elle pourrait lancer un mauvais sort et ... ça ne servirai à rien puisqu'elle aurait quand même des risques de ne pas organiser ce foutue bal alors autant le faire avec ce paysan.

" Hum, Hum ! fit le directeur à moitié sénile /c(nda : d'après notre petit groupe hein ! j'l'aime bien moi Dumby !) c#00c000 J'espère que les personne voulant organiser le bal on bien déposé leur nom dan l'urne sinon il est trop tard. Comme j'ai besoin d'une main innocente je vais demander au professeur Trelawney de piocher deux papiers.

Comment, qu'est ce que vous me demander professeur, demanda le professeur de divination (toujours aussi à l'ouest)

Vous allez tirer les papiers Sibille, vous vous rappelez, je vous en ai parlé tout à l'heure"

" Décidément toujours égale à elle-même celle-là !" glissa doucement Draco à l'oreille d'Hermione

"Euh ... oui, oui je m'en souviens."

C'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle tira un papier puis deux. Les trois compères retinrent leur souffle, si leur sort avait mal marché Hermione pourrait se retrouver à organiser se bal avec n'importe qui.

"Alors ... euh ... Miss, qu'es-ce qu'il y a marqué ? demanda-t-elle le plus discrètement possible à vieux directeur qui lui répondit de manière à se que personne n'entende. Oui donc Miss Granger reprit-elle tous fort et donc euh ... Mr ... euh ... Mr Wiz, Mr Weasley."

Hermione dut feindre la déception alors qu'en réalité tous se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévue, enfin jusqu'à maintenant car seul moi sait se que l'avenir lui réservera.

"Bon alors maintenant on va te faire un petit topo pour ton plan drague, lui dit Draco en se moquant gentiment mais asse bas pour que seul Blaise et elle puisse entendre.

.A cette réplique l'autre explosa de rire avant que la brune ne réplique

Merci Malfoy, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule sur ce point là !

Ça va mione, je blaguais, je sais que tu as déjà fait succombé bien pus d'un cœur !" en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

Après c geste elle fut pour le moins confuse et se demandait bien des choses. A vrai dire elle se rappelait de ce genre de clin d'œil, c'est le même que celui dont elle se souvenait, celui du soir de la fête de serpentard. Ça y étai, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, le peu de souvenir qu'elle avait de cette fête la troublait et lui faisait peur.

Mais il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur son objectif principal du moment : avoir Ronald Weasley. Elle trouverait un moment un jour ou l'autre pour parler de cette fête à quelque moment que se soit.


	7. chapitre 6

Bon bah voilà le chapitre 6. J'vois pas vraiment se que je pourrais dire de plus a part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous remercier de lire ma fic .

diclaimer : Tout apartiens à l'auteur original du livre c'ets à dire J..

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Hermione mettait une touche finale à son maquillage pour pouvoir charmer le bouseux le plus rapidement possible. A son maquillage élaboré s'ajoutait un haut plutôt décoté, une mini jupe pourpre et des bottes à talon noir montant jusqu'au mollets. Elle avait soigneusement remonté ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon laissant quelques mèches "rebelles" dépassées. Elle était tout simplement sublime. A vrai dire ses deux meilleurs amis en furent ébahi ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi méticuleusement préparée et aussi rayonnante. La jeune femme avait également préparée quelques idées parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose sinon le rouquin n'allait pas apprécier et s'ils s'engueulaient son plan allait tomber à l'eau.

C'est donc d'une démarche séductrice que la jeune femme se rendit à leur point de rendez-vous : la grande-salle. Dumbledor disait qu'ils arriveraient mieux à visualiser dans le cadre même où se produirais la fête. Hermione, elle, pensait que cette salle à manger devait être bien sinistre une fois vide et beaucoup trop résonante.

Bref c'est donc plus prête qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été qu'elle rentra le lieu où allait se dérouler cette "fête hors du commun" comme se plaisait à l'appeler le vieux barbu grisonnant.

- Coucou, Ronald

Il sursauta avant de répondre :

- Ah, c'est toi Granger dit-il d'un ton dessus

-Oui pourquoi tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être. Alors tu sais si tu ne veux pas que je prépare le bal je m'en vais.

-Non non ! Surtout pas !

-Pourquoi t'aime bien ma compagnie ?

-Pas du tout ! dit-il avec un naturel déconcertant montrant clairement qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. C'est juste que, à la base, je ne sais même pas comment mon nom s'est retrouvé dans cette satanée urne alors quitte à m'occuper du bal je préfère que se soit avec quelqu'un, même toi.

-Ça veux dire quoi ça ? Tu me déteste à ce point là ? Tu sais moi non plus je ne voulais pas, mon nom aussi s'est retrouver dedans par je ne sais quel mystère !

Décidément elle savait bien mentir, ça lui avait toujours réussit. Et puis le fait qu'elle dise ça en s'énervant ne la rendait que plus convaincante.

Bon passons, on a encore au moins 2 heures aujourd'hui plus quelques autre avant d'avoir finit ce foutu bal alors mieux vaut que nous ne nous embrouillons pas.

-Tu as raison. répondit la jeune femme du ton qui disait "désolé" le plus approprié

-Alors, fit-il dans un soupir, déjà on n'a pas de thème à trouver, ça facilite la chose, ensuite il nous faut la décoration et le menu. Ca devrait pas être trop long si on y met tous le deux du notre.

-Ok alors commençons par le menu se sera le plus simple alors que pour la salle il vaut mieux faire un dessin. Tu sais dessiner ?

-Euh ... non. Mais c'est pas le sujet. Concentrons-nous sur notre objectif.

-t'inquiète pas, je ne fais que ça. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux en battant légèrement des cils avec un air aguicheur.

-Bon, alors, mettons les choses au point tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

La jeune femme en fut quelque peux désorientée. Mais elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour au tant.

-Mais ça peux toujours changer !

-Très peux de chance pour ne pas dire "tu peux toujours rêver" !

-Mais tu ne me connais même pas !

-Et toi non plus !

-Mais Ron, j'peux t'appeler comme ça je suppose, un coup de foudre c'est un coup de foudre. Pour savoir si c'est un amour profond et sans fin il faut essayer. Seulement toi ut ne veux pas alors j'ai le déplaisir de t'annoncer que je ne renoncerais pas si facilement parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire hanté jusqu'à la fin de mes jour à propos d'un peut-être.

-Et alors, c'est pas moi que ça regarde ! Et je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi !

-Pourquoi c'est joli non ? Ron, je ne te demande qu'un baiser, rien qu'un petit baiser.

-Non c'est non, il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue.

-En finnois fit la jeune fille l'air innocente.

Elle espérait lui clouer le bec, il était sur le point de ruiner son plan après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait même sa cible principale en avait été impressionné. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrête là. Pas après tant d'effort !

- Teitä ärsyttää minua !

-Ah non ! Ça c'est tu m'énerve !

-C'est parce que c'est le cas !

Hermione souffla de mécontentement et finalement lança un regard haineux à Ron quant il ne la regardait et essaya de faire abstraction de tout ceci le reste de la soirée afin d'en finir au plus vite avec ce bal pourri.

* * *

SVP dites-moi se que vous en avez pensé.

Une p'tite review ça fait toujours plaisir :p

En bref la suite dans environ deux semaines.

bsxxxx

Aglahana :D


	8. chapitre 7

_Voilà le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_bonne lecture ;)_

Chapitre 7 :

Le soir tant attendu du bal était enfin arrivé malheureusement l'humeur de notre petite serpy n'était pas au beau fixe. Il faut avouer que Ronald Weasley lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, évidemment ce n'était pas ce petit désagrément qui en y réfléchissant bien n'en était pas un, c'était principalement parce qu'a cause de lui son plan avait lamentablement échoué. Qui pouvait être, à part lui, assez stupide et nul pour éveiller la jalousie de l'élu de son cœur ? Et bien à vrai dire il n'y avait que lui dans tout Poudlard de capable de suscité ce sentiment dans la tête d'un certain garçon. Elle réfléchissait encore et encore à une solution miracle seulement rien ne lui venait. Elle avait beau invoquer quelque divinité magique que se soit, rien, il ne lui venait rien, même pas un signe.

Le bal d'Halloween était pourtant son préféré étant donné que c'était bien le seule où elle pouvait s'habiller à peu près comme elle l'aimait sans qu'on ne redise quoi que se soit à sa tenue.

Voyant que le désespoir déchirait le cœur de leur meilleure amie les deux coqueluches des serpentards décidèrent de lui remonté le moral par n'importe quel moyen seulement celle-ci n'était pas décider à bouger de sa chaise et à changer l'air renfrogner qui était peint sur son visage. Cet air boudeur s'aggrava encore plus lorsqu'elle vu passer devant elle un couple tout sourire : le bouseux et Lanvande Brown. A ce moment précis elle s'était dit :" Comment est-ce que cette pouffe à bien put le séduire alors que moi je n'ai pas réussi ? Et comment peut-elle sortir avec une laideur pareil, elle aussi doit s'en servir comme appas ! Le pauvre chéri ! Quant il se rendra compte qu'elle se sert de lui il va avoir le cœur brisé ! Se sera bien fait pour lui ! niark niark niark (--nda : c'est un rire diabolique je précise). Ces amis n'en furent que plus surpris parce que sans s'en rendre compte elle avait un sourire machiavélique et une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard. C'est alors que l'un deux se risquât à prendre la parole :

- Dis, Hermione, pourquoi tu souris comme ça alors que le mec que tu veux séduire est en pleine extase dans les bras d'une pouffe ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il suffit de la regarder pur comprendre qu'elle se set de lui tout comme je voulais le faire. Fit-elle plus que satisfaite de son raisonnement

Le blondinet regarda, peut convainque, mais ne dit rien ne voulant pas gâcher la "bonne humeur" de son amie.

- Euh ... Ouai, t'as raison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es pas convaincu ?

-Pas vraiment mais c'est pas grave.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais fit une moue boudeuse.

-J'crois qu'il faut que je me fasse pardonné de lui avoir gâché son petit moment de bonheur. Glissa le jeune homme blond à son mai de toujours.

-J'crois aussi !

- Mais comment ?

-Bah invite là à danser au moins elle fera quelque chose de sa soirée.

- Invité qui à danser ? Intervint la personne en question

Draco lança un regard complice à Blaise et fit :

-Toi.

Avant de l'emmener sur la piste sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de rien dire.

- Et pourquoi j'accepterais ?

-Parce que e fais ça pour me faire pardonné.

-Pardonné de quoi ?

-Bah de t'avoir gâché ton moment de "bonheur" en voyant le couple Weasley Brown.

- Mouai.

-Sa te fait pas plaisir de danser avec ton vieux meilleur ami ?

- Bien sûr que si ! dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire et en se laissant aller doucement dans ses bras protecteurs au rythme d'un magnifique slow.

Tout les deux profitèrent de ce moment magique car ils savaient pertinemment que se serait le dernier avant longtemps voir même le dernier alors évidemment cet instant passa bien trop vite et à la fin de cette douce musique ils revinrent s'assoir sous l'œil amuser de Blaise. Il est vrai qu'aucun d'eux ne lassait paraitre quoi que se soit mais leur meilleur ami ne les connaissaient que trop bien pour ne pas voir que quelque chose se passait. Mais bien sûr il garderait tous ça pour lui, il ne dirait rien à personne, sauf les deux concernés ne se décidaient pas à se déclarer leur "sentiments" (nda : d'après le brun parce qu'un vrai il en sait rien il ne fait que supposer ;) avant le fin de l'année.

Les conversations s'enchainèrent les unes après les autre coupé de temps en temps lorsque l'un était invité à danser amis rien ne laisser voir une quelconque attirance entre qui que se soit. Puis le bal se finit. Chacun rentra dans sa chambre sans qu'il n'y ait eut un pars fête comme chaque année. A vrai dire notre héroïne n'avait pas envie de parler. A personne.

Le lendemain elle ne laissa rien paraitre mais en son fort intérieur deux choses la tracassaient :

L'histoire de la fête de serpentard e l'an dernier et il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre pigeon pour qu'elle puisse l'occupant de son cœur. De plus les vacances arrivaient bien trop vite, elle serait obligée de rester là étant donné que Draco lui-même n'avait plus sa place chez lui. Seulement sa mère l'avait invité dans la demeure de son futur beau-père pour passer les fêtes. Tout se compliquait, son plan était pourtant simple au premier abord mais en y réfléchissant bien ce plouc pourrait très bien avoir définitivement fait louper son plan. Elle regardait le plafond, la tête dans les nuages quand la nuée de hiboux la ramena à la réalité. Si ce pauvre mec avait tout fait louper elle allait devoir trouver soit quelqu'un d'autre (mas faudrait-il encore qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour rendre jaloux un certain jeune homme) ou alors elle serait obligé d'élaborer un autre plan aux allures facile mais à la mise en pratique des plus compliquées. De toute façon elle avait encore deux semaines pour y penser puisqu'elle serait la seule du trio à ester là au moins elle aura tous le loisir d'y réfléchir.

Ce même matin elle reçut un hibou d'une personne dont elle n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles depuis au moins 3 ans. Ce hiboux allait peut-être changer les choses, il lui suffisait d'attendre sagement ne semaine et tous se faciliterais.

_Chapitre un peu court je l'avoue mais vous en avez pensez quoi ?_

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews :P_

_bsxx_

_Aglahana_


	9. chapitre 8

_Voilà le chapitre 8, un peu en avance parce que pendant es vacances j'ai plus de temps pour écrire. _

_Bonne lecture ;)  
_

chapitre 8 :

Les vacances avaient commencé, toutes les personnes passant la Toussaint en famille étaient parties. Les quelques occupants restant de Poudlard (qui se constituait des professeurs, une septième année, trois cinquième années et deux frères de sixième et deuxième année) alors évidemment les rares qui étaient forcés à rester là ne donnaient pas vraiment l'impression de s'amuser et à vrai dire ce qui n'était pas qu'une impression. Ils se faisaient tous royalement c****.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi : Hermione dans la bibliothèque ou dans son dortoir, bien trop vide à son goût. En fait elle ne faisait rien de ses journées. Mais quand je dis rien c'est vraiment rien. Elle se réveillait juste à temps pour aller manger vers midi puis allait à la bibliothèque où elle écoutait de la musique en tentant de lire au moins un livre mais étant donnée qu'aucun ne l'intéressait la tâche c'est avéré fastidieuse.

Cette vie ennuyeuse suivait son cours jusqu'à se que Dumbledor fasse une annone lors du dîner d'un soir quelconque. Une annonce qui allait perturber tous les plans d'Hermione.

_ Hum, hum ! Cher jeunes gens. Vous êtes très peu à être rester dans notre école et vous allez avoir une information avant tous les autres élèves. Je vais vous annoncer le nom du prochain professeur de vol, cour qui a jusqu'alors été annuler en raison du manque de professeur enseignant cette matière. Vous en avez certainement entendu parler et certains d'entre vous on me^me déjà eut la chance de le rencontrer j'en suis sûr et ... Oui Mlle Granger.

_ Vous savez ce discourt là vous pouvez le garder pour quand tous les élèves seront là, étant donné que nous sommes moins de dix et qu'avec les professeurs ça fait moins de 20, vous pouvez aller droit au but.

_ Euh ... Oui vous avez raison. Alors voilà votre nouveau professeur de vol qui intégrera notre corps professoral dès la rentrée des vacances. Je vous présente donc Mr Victor Krum.

Et là le sang de serpentard ne fit qu'un tour, ça y était enfin, elle tenait la personne idéale qui pourrait faire crever de jalousie l'homme qu'elle désirait tant. En plus Étant donné ce qu'il c'était passé en 4ème anée les choses étaient plus que facilitées. Restait plus qu'à le charmer même si en étant découvert il riscait d'être renvoyer à jamais. Et puis ça tombait bien, elle ne savait pas voler.

_ Bonjours, je souis très heureux de revenir dans cette souper ... (il s'arrêta un peu en apercevant Hermione qui le regardé avec l'air le plus intéresser du monde) école. J'espère vous compterez dans mes élèves dès la reprise des cours.

_Ne vous inquiété pas Mr Krum, je suis sûr que votre nom suffira à faire des inscrits.

Le dîner se termina et Hermione retourna dans son dortoir. Désert. Mais ça ne lui importait plus, c'était même mieux ainsi. D'ailleurs soir elle allait dormir étant donné que sa journée de demain allait être longue.

__________________________________________________________

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'elle se leva le lendemain matin. Elle se prépara même bien plus attentivement que d'habitude. Ce matin elle était de bonne humeur, c'est pourquoi elle alla se promener dans le parc jute avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il faisait bon pour un matin d'octobre, le sol était déjà couvert de feuilles plus rouges les unes que les autres. Ses pas la dirigèrent vers le lac, cette étendue d'eau si froide en cette période de l'année que même pour un gage personne n'aimerait aller faire coucou au calamar géant. Elle s'assit tranquillement observant l'horizon comme si elle y cherchait une réponse. Seulement elle n'avait même pas de question, enfin si, elle se demandait encore et toujours comment elle allait faire pour pouvoir charmer le destinataire de sa lettre et a vrai dire elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il la lui avait envoyé. Toutes ses pensées obscures fleurirent dans la tête d'Hermione c'est pourquoi elle décida qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle aile déjeuner et qu'elle laisse ça de côté le temps de manger quelques toast.

Bien sûr lorsqu'elle entra il était là, elle aurait dût s'en douter. Il lui fit d'ailleurs un signe de la tête en guise de bonjours dès qu'il la vit franchir la porte de la grande salle qui avait été, pour l'occasion, quelque peu réduite étant donné le petit effectif des résidents du château. Signe qu'elle lui rendit. Son cerveau bouillonnait : comment allait-elle pouvoir le voir en dehors de la grande salle et sans qu'il n'y ai personne d'autre aux alentours ? La seule solution qui lui vint était, pour une fois, la plus simple : lui envoyer un hiboux en lui donnant un rendez-vous.

Quelques heures plus tard c'était fais, elle avait envoyé son parchemin en faisant bien attention à ne faire aucun sous-entendu. C'est avec surprise qu'elle vit rapidement un hibou lui revenir, une bouffée de stress l'envahit tout à coup : si jamais il refusait ce serai mort et elle devrait encore tenter de trouver un autre pigeon. Mais rien de tous ça n'était dis dans le bout de papier qu'elle tenait, il s'agissait juste d'une confirmation.

Le soir-même La jeune femme s'était habillée comme elle l'aurait fait pour rejoindre n'importe quel ami. Car jusqu'à présent elle devait se comporter en amie, c'est près qu'elle devait passer à l'action. Rien ne laissait présager dans la manière d'agir de la serpentard qu'elle avait de grandes idées en tête.

C'est donc joyeuse qu'elle s'en alla en direction du vieux saule pleureur du parc de Poudlard, le seul endroit dont Victor avait une chance de se souvenir. A ce propos il se trouvait déjà là quand elle arriva.

_ Bonsoir Hermioun !

_ Bonsoir Victor.

_ Euh ... Maintenant il faudrait que tu m'appelle professeur Krum, je sais que je ne le suis pas encore pour une question de relevé de note mais bon ... fit-il l'air un peu gêné.

_ D'accord Mr Krum.

_ Raaaah ... non en fait laisse tombé, ça me fait trop bizarre que toi tou m'appelle comme ça.

_ Alors comme ça tu reviens à Poudlard mais pour devenir prof ! ça fait bizarre, il y a encore 3 ans tu m'invitais au bal de Noël !

_ Oui ... C'était il y a longtemps tou sais ! Ce soir là tou était la plou belle de toutes les filles.

_ Merci ! Tu sais, même quelques années plus tard ça me fait très plaisir dé t'entendre dire ça, enfin de t'entendre tout cours.

_ Et pourquoi tou voulait que je vienne ici pour te voir ?

_ Ben en fait ... je me suis dit que comme tu revenais et que tu m'avais envoyer un hibou pour me le dire ... je me disais que peut-être ...

_ Attention à ce que tou va dire Hermioune, je suis professeur et toi tou est encore oune élève !

_ Je sais mais depuis ces derniers temps je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et je pensais que ...

_Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ecoute-moi bien Hermioune, cette fois-ci rien ne nous est permis, ce n'est tou simplement pas possible.

_ Mais tu n'es pas encore officiellement professeur alors ...

_ Oui mais maintenant ou dans 2 mois tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une différence. Réfléchis bien, de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien !

Elle soupira. Les choses s'annonçaient mal. Elle allait finir par devoir tous lui dire et espérer le plus fort possible pour qu'il accepte le marché.

_ En fait Victor, ce que je veux se n'est pas une vrai relation.

_ Tou veux quoi alors ? Qu'on soit ami ? Tu sais très bien que se n'est pas possible non plus, ce n'est pas autorisé !

_ C'est faux ! C'est juste que tous les autres profs sont bien trop vieux pour qu'on soit ami avec eux.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit c'est non ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de t'envoyer ce hibou, je ne sais pas à quoi ça a servi et pour finir je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici !

_Laisse-moi au moins tout t'expliquer !

_ Hermioune, je ne te le répèterais pas cent fois, c'est non, tou es très jolie et je dois avouer que tou me plait beaucoup mais c-e n'e-s-t p-a-s p-o-s-si-b-l-e !

_ Tout ce que je veux c'est faire semblant devant celui que j'aime, je veux juste le rendre jaloux, je veux juste qu'il m'aime, je veux juste qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments. Tout ce que je veux c'est faire semblant jusqu'à Noël où on ferais une fausse scène de rupture comme quoi tu va devenir prof et toutes ces raisons. Je ne te demande rien d'autre. Et quant à notre amitié je te demande juste de ne pas tout gâcher à cause de ces autres abrutis qui me font cours !

_ Et moi qu'est-ce que je gagne dans tout ça?

Elle n'y avait pas réfléchit et du coup il la prenait au dépourvue. Elle esseya de trouver quelques choses le plus vite possible alors dit la première chose à peu près sensée qu'elle pouvait dire :

_ Ce que tu veux.

_ Mais Hermione, Tou n'a rien pour moi ! Rien que je veuille.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Certain ! Maintenant au revoir

_ Attends ! Tu es mon dernier espoir, sans toi je vais être obligé de lui avouer en face mes sentiments et si je ne l'ai pas encore fait c'est parce que je suis bien trop timide pour ça !

Il poussa un long soupir : il était sur le point de céder.

_ Qui es-ce ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire ici, n'importe qui pourrait entendre !

_ Alors où compte-tu me le dire ?

_ Euh ... bon d'accord je te le dis ici mais je suis obligé de te le dire à l'oreille parce que c'est un nom qui attire tout le monde. Dès que quelqu'un l'entends.

_Mais voyons, il n'y a personne aux alentours !

_C'est ce que j'ai cru une fois et ce que j'avais dis à la personne à cette endroits, en pleine nuit, pendant les vacances. Alors approche-toi.

Il fit une moue énervée mais finit par s'approcher. Elle lui dit un nom à l'oreille que personne ne pouvait entendre. Finalement le joueur de quidditch sourit et dit :

_ C'est d'accord, mais je te préviens on fait semblant mais pas plus !

_T'inquiète pas, je ne ressens quelque chose que pour lui et lui seul. Finit la jeune femme en souriant. A demain, Victor.

_J'éspère que ce chapitre vous à plut !_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ?_

_bsxx _

_Aglahana  
_


	10. chapitre 9

_Coucou Tout le monde ! Alors voilà le chapitre 9 de pourquoi pas serpentard. _

_Je voulais m'excuser parce que j'ai un peu (beaucoup) de retad, je vous épargne les détails. J'essaierais de ne pas être en ratard sur le prochain chapitre._

_ En attendant bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Ça faisait déjà trois semaines que la rentrée avait eut lieu, beaucoup d'élèves avaient été surpris de la venue du célèbre joueur de Quidditch et encore plus du fait qu'il ne soit officiellement professeur qu'au début du deuxième trimestre. Tous essayaient de devenir amis avec lui amis à chaque fois il refusait parce que ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Il avait beau ne pas être professeur il mangeait quand même sur la grande table transversale avec ses collègues afin de ne pas trop être mélangé aux élèves.

Hermione et lui formait le couple par excellence enfin à se qu'en disait les rares au courant, c'est à dire ses meilleurs amis et deux ou trois autre qui avaient malheureusement surpris divers conversation à se sujet mais qui avait fait la promesse de ne rien dire à personne sous peine de se faire casser la figure par les deux vedettes des serpentards.

Ce Noël allait sembler bien différent des autres pour le trio inséparable : D'habitude, à la fin des fêtes de famille les deux garçons rejoignaient Hermione pour ne pas la laisser seule. Mais cette année elle avait la chance de passer cette fête avec toute sa famille presque au complet. En effet, un grand nombre des membres de sa famille étant plus que ravie de la revoir après trois ans sans nouvelles cette année la soirée risquait d'être animée. Tous ceci au désespoir des deux compères avec qui elle passait le réveillon habituellement, cette fois-ci, après la grande soirée en famille, ils iraient directement se coucher.

Tous ces changements faisaient vraiment plaisir à la jeune femme, toutes ces personnes qui lui avaient tant manqué sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, tous les moments qu'elle avait ratés par égoïsme, toutes les nouveautés moldus dont elle n'avait jamais été informée et qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à connaitre. Rien de plus agréable pour la jeune femme qu'un retour aux origines, même si pour ça elle devrait sacrifier le moment magique qu'elle passait chaque nuit du 24 au 25 décembre avec ses amis de toujours.

C'est donc un peu maussade qu'ils se quittèrent à la gare lorsqu'Hermione dut franchir le passage vers la gare Kings Cross que les deux autres n'avaient jamais traversé. Une fois passer du côté moldus la jeune femme eut l'immense bonheur de retrouver ses parents qui lui avaient tant manqués.

Elle passa quelque jour avec eux avant de rejoindre l'immense maison de sa grand-mère où les festivités auraient lieu. Cette maison était la seule de la famille pouvant à peu près accueillir tous ses membres, évidement il n'y avait pas assez de chambres pour tous le monde et quelques malchanceux devront dormir sur un matelas à même le sol mais si tout le monde revenait chaque année c'était pour l'esprit qui régnait dans cette endroits où il ne restait que des bons souvenirs. Dans le cas d'Hermione chaque pièces, chaque recoins de ce lieu familiale lui donnait du baume au cœur grâce à tout se qu'elle avait vécus avec ses cousins et cousines. En traversant le seuil elle ressentit donc l'impression d'être enfin chez elle, comme lorsque n'importe quel autre élève revient à Poudlard pour y passer une année e plus à étudier.

Cette fois elle fut accueilli par pas mal des ses cousines qui étaient là depuis environ deux jours, les autre arriveraient avant la fin de la semaine c'est à dire l'après-midi du 24 décembre au plus tard. Et oui, la famille de la jeune femme n'avait pas les mêmes habitudes que les autre, chez eux Noël ne se fêtait pas le 25 décembre au matin mais la veille au soir devant un sapin richement décoré par les enfants et des canapés que les adultes avait préparé pendant au moins 2 jours afin que tout le monde en ait. De cette manière chacun d'entre eux participait à ça façon mais personne a part sa grand-mère n'avait le droit de préparé le déjeuner de Noël qui avait lieu le lendemain midi de la découverte des cadeaux.

La jeune femme passa une un semaine extraordinaire. Tous le monde l'avait beaucoup gâté puisque personne dans sa famille n'était au courant du monde magique et donc de la raison du manque de nouvelles soudain de la demoiselle. Après ça elle allait passer la dernière semaine de vacances au même endroit mais seule avec la mère de son père. Cette dernière avait tous prévue et, notamment, la soirée du nouvel an où elle irait dîner chez la cousine de son père. Il est vrai que ce programme ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais la propriétaire des lieux avait tellement insisté qu'elle n'avait pas put refuser.

Le 27 décembre la maison était vide et il ne lui restait pour distraction que la compagnie de sa grand-mère et une connexion internet limité. Toute fois la jeune sorcière se demandait pourquoi elle était seule avec la vieille femme qu'elle aimait tant, bien sûr ça ne lui pesait pas de rester avec elle mais les jours passait tellement lentement !

Ce matin-là, alors qu'Hermione s'ennuyait, elle alla jouer du piano bien que ce dernier n'était plus vraiment bien accordé. Dans le fond cet instrument l'avait toujours intéressé et avant qu'elle n'envoie plus aucun hiboux à ses parents ni plus aucune lettres à quelque moldus que ce soit. Elle avait toujours voulu apprendre à en jouer mais à l'école de magie c'était impossible et elle ne revenait pas assez souvent chez elle pour que ça porte de ses fruits en plus de ça dans son ancienne appartement il n'y avait de toute façon pas assez de place pour cet objet très encombrant. Bref, Hermione jouait en suivant comme elle pouvait les exercices de la méthode rose que ça grand-mère étudiait quand elle était jeune (c'est dire l'âge qu'elle a). A ce moment-là la vieille femme lui averti qu'elle allait faire quelques courses et qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, l'âme charitable la jeune femme demanda à l'autre si elle voulait qu'elle l'accompagne mais l'ancienne refusa et li dit de continuer à jouer si ça lui faisait plaisir. Ca grand-mère avait toujours été adorable avec elle, comme avec tout ses petits enfants, c'est en parti pour ça que la sorcière aimait venir dans ça maison.

Au moins un car d'heure passa.

_ Bonjours Hermione !

Surprise la jeune femme sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur.

_ "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "dit-elle en se retournant puis rajouta, "enfin vous".

_Quel accueille ! Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de si chaleureux de ta part !

_Très drôle Blaise ! Sérieusement comment est-ce que vous saviez que j'étais ici ?

_ C'est ta grand-mère qui nous a prévenus.

_ Hein !

_ Et elle nous a aussi donné ça pour toi. Il lui tendit un bout de papier que la jeune femme s'empressa de déplier.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Il y a quelques minutes que je suis à l'aéroport. Tu dois te demander pourquoi, à près tout tu es une fille très maligne mais je doute que tu ais compris la raison. Et bien je serais bientôt en route pour la Chine, ce pays que j'aime tant, pour un énième voyage. Je ferais le tour de ce pays en un mois, c'est à dire qu'il s'agit d'un périple très fatigant pour une personne de mon âge._

_J'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir que j'invite tes amis ici. Je voulais que tu profite des vacances et pas que tu reste cloitré chez toi à attendre de retourne en Angleterre dans ton école prestigieuse que malheureusement personne ne connait. Si tu avais gardé contact avec tes anciennes amies je n'aurais pas agît ainsi parce que je me doute que tu en aurais profité pour aller les voir. En plus, un réveillon u nouvel an avec tes parents ou avec moi ne devait pas être quelque chose qui t'emballais._

_Je te fais confiance, je sais qu'une jeune femme aussi bien élevée que toi ne mettre pas ma maison en bazar pendant mon absence. _

_T'es parents ne sont au courant de rien, si tu veux tu peux toujours revenir en arrière en revoyant tes amis chez eux et en fermant bien la maison à clef avec l'alarme._

_Grand-mère_

_P.S. Je sais que tu n'aime pas te retrouver seule dans ma maison c'est pourquoi j'ai invité deux de tes camarades de classe, surtout en temps d'orage._

_ Vous avez lut quelque chose ?

_ On se serait pas permis Mione, c'était pour toi on l'a pas ouvert.

_ Et vous étiez au courant depuis combien de temps ?

_ Euh ... je dirais environ ... une semaine dit le brun sur de lui.

_ Vous me l'auriez dit si vous l'aviez sut avant, n'es-ce pas !

_ Bah non, mione, c'était censé être une surprise

_ OK. Alors maintenant soit vous rentré chez vous, les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur la brunette, ou alors vous restez et je vous montre vos chambres.

Tous les trois se sourirent et la jeune femme monta à l'étage pour que les garçons puissent déposer leurs quelques affaires. Cette semaine avant la reprise des cors s'annonçait géniale.

* * *

_Dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Bsxx, à très bientôt !_

_Aglahana ;)  
_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Coucou tout le monde !! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire et à publier ce chapitre :S !_

_Malgré tout j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et je vous promet de faire plus vite pour le suivant._

Je tiens aussi à vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir !!!

_Bonne lecture ;D  
_

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Tout se passait bien, pour l'instant en tout cas. Les deux garçons étaient dans les deux chambres de l'étage : Blaise dans la chambre d'amis et Draco dans la pièce où était l'ordinateur (auquel il avait interdiction de toucher, se qui est compréhensible puisque les sorciers n'y connaissent rien en informatique). Tous les trois s'amusaient bien entre les plongeons dans l'eau glacée de la piscine, la cuisine, les courses et les nombreux délires. Les rares moments qu'il lui restait la jeune femme écrivait à son faux petit ami et faisait semblant d'en recevoir des lettres passionnées. A ce propos tout deux savait presque quand aurait lieue leur rupture officielle. Mais avant d'en arriver là la grand-mère d'Hermione avait eut la merveilleuse idée d'informer la mère de la cousine de la brune, qui habitait à environs 30 min de route, qu'elle était là avec deux amis. C'est donc seulement trois jours après l'arrivée surprenante des garçons qu'elle reçue une invitation (qui n'était bien évidemment pas incontournable) à diner le lendemain soir.

C'est ravi que les deux serpentards apprirent la nouvelle et bien que ce repas allait être pesant à Hermione un autre problème se posait : seulement sa cousine était au courant qu'elle était une sorcière alors impossible de transplaner et elle ne pouvait pas non plus conduire. Les ennuis commencèrent là, ni le bus, ni le tram ne pouvait les amenés jusqu'à la maison où ils devaient se rendre, pas assez d'argent pour un taxi et puis de toute façon ses amis n'étaient pas encore tout à fait près pour une confrontation avec des moldus tel que les transports en communs. Il ne restait alors plus qu'une solution à la jeune fille et elle ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

Peut avant le départ elle dut bien rappeler encore et encore à Draco et Blaise que si ils faisaient une allusion à la magie, ne serais-ce qu'infime, devant les personnes non au courant du monde secret ils seraient mort en rentrant. A 8 heure pile la voiture arriva et Hermione était clairement stresser. La confrontation n'allait pas tarder, pourtant elle n'avait aucune raison d'appréhender la personne qui les attendait tranquillement à l'extérieur mas c'était plus fort qu'elle, à chaque fois ça lui fait ça. Elle descendit lentement le petit escalier allant de la porte de la maison à l'allée de graviers. Son cœur battait à la chamade alors qu'en fait ça faisait déjà plusieurs années que les choses avaient été mises au claire sans aucun malentendu.

_ Euh dis-moi, lui il connait l'existence des sorciers ?

_ Euh ... Ou ... oui.

_ Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air stressée ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on en fera aucune gaffe, je te le promets mione !

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à esquisser un faible sourire.

_ J'espère bien, c'est de votre avenir qui se joue là ! répondit-elle avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la voiture.

Draco attendait ses deux meilleurs amis, les mains dans les poches, adosser avec une moue nonchalante sur l'engin qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, il discutait activement avec un homme d'une vingtaine d'année assez grand et plutôt mignon. Ce dernier était persuadé que Draco était le petit-ami de sa chère petite mione, allez savoir pourquoi. Heureusement qu'Hermione et Blaise arrivaient parce que les différences entre moldus et sorcier commençaient à se faire sentir du côté du blondinet alors que l'autre ne voyait rien (normale c'est lui qui posait les questions).

_ Coucou 'tite Mione !

_ Salut ! fit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin avant de lui faire la bise.

Après quoi Chris les invita à monter dans la voiture. Hermione était devant alors que les deux autres détaillaient le véhicule ans les moindres détails se demandant comment pouvait bien avancer cet étrange habitacle.

Quoi qu'il en soit ils en avaient pour une demie heure de route au minimum et il reniait un silence mortel. En voyant assez de cette super ambiance le plus âgé pris la parole :

_ Bon alors dîtes-moi, ça fait comment, exactement, d'avoir toujours vécus dans le monde de la magie et de se retrouver, d'un coup, immergé dans la société moldus ?

_ Bizarre. Fut le seul mot que Blaise trouva pour décrire cette sensation

_ Mais encore...

_ A vrai dire on n'a pas encore été totalement plongé dans le mode de vie moldus, on vient de passer trois jours sans vraiment sortir de chez la grand-mère de mione.

_ C'est vrai que comme immersion c'est par terrible.

_ D'un autre côté y a pas grand-chose à faire dans le coin, a part du shopping éventuellement.

_ C'est pas faut.

Il s'en suivit une conversation entre les trois garçons, Chris leur expliqua un bon nombre de chose sur les moldus qui intéressèrent énormément les deux sorciers mais Hermione ne disait rien, elle rêvait en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre. En fait aller manger chez sa cousine ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne les aime pas mais c'est juste qu'elle pensait (à juste titre) que ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas encore prêts et en plus il y avait un bon nombre de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dites à Draco et Blaise au sujet de Chris.

_ Bah dis donc, 'tite Mione, tu parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, qu'es-ce qui va pas ?

_ Tout va bien, t'occupe !

_ Bah qu'es-ce qu'il te prend, t'es pas si agressive d'habitude.

_ J't'ai dis de laisser tomber !

_ Ca va, du calme, tu m'fais la tête ?

_ Non lais tu me saoul là !

_ Elle est souvent comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Blaise qui était dans son champ de vision

_ Non, mais faut croire qu'elle va pas si bien que ça.

_ Elle, elle a un nom et Elle est juste devant toi !!

_ Calme-toi Hermione, ch'sais pas s'que t'as mais j'espère que ça va te passer.

Après ça la jeune fille concernée détourna son regard une nouvelle fois vers la vitre de la voiture et attendit patiemment l'arrêt du véhicule alors que les garçons continuèrent leur conversation des plus futile (N.D.A : comme la plus part des conversations, je vous l'accorde).

Dès qu'elle put la jeune fille sortit et après avoir dis bonjours à son oncle et à sa tante se réfugia dans la chambre de sa cousine avec l'occupante de la pièce a qui elle raconta tout se qu'il s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues et plein d'autre truc à propos de ses sentiments qu'il ne serait pas très correcte de retransmettre.

Pendant ce temps les deux garçons faisaient connaissance avec les deux adultes et furent rapidement très appréciés. Après les quelques banalités d'usage ils montèrent pour aller voir Hermione pour savoir se qu'elle avait mais Chris les en empêcha, leur expliquant qu'elle était en train de se confié à sa cousine et que, du coup, elle le prendrait très mal si ils venaient l'interrompre ou encore si ils venaient à savoir se qu'elle avait dit même si lui airait bine aimé le savoir. Alors les deux sorciers se sourirent d'un air complice avant de faire apparaitre une petite chose très pratique.

Malheureusement pour eux ils n'arrivèrent qu'à la toute fin de la conversation et ne purent entendre que : "Je l'aime". Se qui provoqua un grand trouble parmi eux. Alors ils rangèrent leur paire d'oreille à rallonge et s'en allèrent dans la chambre du moldus qui, lui, ne savait absolument pas de qui elle pouvait bien parler alors que les deux autres se demandaient si elle parlait d'Olivier ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

Les garçons se rapprochèrent beaucoup lors de cette soirée se qui ne déplu pas à Hermione qui, elle, préférait rester avec sa cousine, du moins ce soir pour un je ne sais quoi qui faisait qu'elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien, sans doute la présence de Chris alors que ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Le diner fut très animé et tout le monde s'amusa beaucoup, en particulier les adolescents voyant parfois les expressions d'étonnement contenus par les non-moldus. Pour faire simple c'est un peu pompette que tous finirent la soirée, à part Chris, à son grand déplaisir, qui devait ramener les trois habitants du monde magique à leur résidence pour les vacances.

Le trajet du retour fut bien plus joyeux que celui de l'allée, certainement à cause des effets de l'alcool sur notre chère jeune femme. Tous rirent de bon cœur et pour finir Chris s'auto-invita à dormir chez sa "p'tite mione". Malheureusement toutes les chambres étaient toutes occupées et la seule qui possédait deux vrais lits était celle d'Hermione.

* * *

_J'espère vrai ment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain devrait arriver aux alentours de noël (certainement avant)(comme c'est les vacances je suis sûre d'avoir le temps de tout écrire avant!)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit j'attends vos reviews ^^._

_Bsxx !!_

_Aglahana ;D_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Alors voilà le chapitre 11, comme promit avant Noël (le 25 pas le 24 décembre en principe (même si tout le monde ou presque le fête de 24)) J'espère que vous l'aimerez. C'est certainement l'avant dernier chapitre alors voilà ..._

_Bonne lecture ;D  
_

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

_ Bon, euh ... Chris tu va dormir dans le lit d'en face.

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_Il y a plus d'autre place. Bougonna la jeune femme

_ Je sais que ça te dérange ... Si tu veux je veux bien dormir sur un matelas dans la chambre de Blaise ou de Draco, il y pas de problème.

_ Non, non. De toute façon faudra bien que ça arrive un jour.

_ Ma p'tite Mione, je sais que c'est de ma faute et je m'en veux.

_ T'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'était pas de ta faute.

_ Si ...

_ Je te dis que non alors l'affaire est close avant que je change d'avis et que je décide de te foutre dehors à cause de ça !

_ D'accord.

Les quatre jeunes adultes discutèrent encore un peu, Chris appela chez lui pour prévenir qu'il ne rentrait pas ce soir, puis tout le monde alla se coucher.

Une fois dans son lit Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeille, le lit de Chris était juste en face et elle lui tournait le dos pour essayer d'y penser le moins possible ... en vain. Elle alla boire, manger quelque chose, alla au toilette mais rien n'y fit, elle ne pouvait pas dormir si il était aussi proche d'elle, ou du moins dans la même pièce.

_ Chris, tu dors ? ... Bon je sais c'est une question stupide mais voilà ...

_ Oui, je dors

_ Sérieusement.

_Mais c'est quoi ton problème Mione ? Dès que je suis là tu parle plus, ni rien !

_ C'est que ... enfin ... je sais pas ...

_ O.K. je vois. Je m'en veux, c'est de ma faute et dis pas le contraire mais ça me saoul que tu sois comme ça, ça s'est passé il y a deux ans et ... et tu sais très bien se que j'en pense.

_ Non, c'est pas de ta faute !! C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on se prenne une cuite avec Laura et ses amis ...

_ Ouai enfin c'est pas que de ta faute, c'est moi qui ai amené l'alcool.

_ Même.

_ ... Tu sais, si j'avais su se que ça allait donner j'aurais jamais accepté, j'veux pas perdre ton amitié, elle est trop précieuse pour moi.

_ ... Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, à chaque fois que je te vois que je repense à ... ça

_ Moi aussi, mais faut dire que tu tiens mieux l'alcool que moi.

_ ... J'crois que j'aurais p't'être pas préféré ...

_ C'était si horrible que ça ?

La jeune femme rigola pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait revu.

_ Non, mais c'est juste que ... j'aurais préféré que se soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

_ ...

_ Si ça avait été le cas, ça aurait été parfait, mis à part l'alcool.

_ ...

_ C'est pas contre toi !! C'est juste que je te considère comme un frère alors ... tu vois se que je veux dire ...

_ T'inquiète pas je vois très bien, t'es ma p'tite Mione à moi et t'es comme ma p'tite soeur !

_ J'ai le droit de venir te faire un câlin ?

_ Bien sûr !

Le jeune homme se leva en même tant que la jeune femme et tous deux se serrèrent dans leur bras dans une étreinte fraternelle.

Ce soir-là encore, quand Hermione trouva enfin refuge aux creux des bras de Morphée, ce souvenir désagréable ressurgit dans ses rêves comme à chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait. Mais cette fois-ci elle était extérieure au rêve, elle ne faisait pas parti des personnages principaux.

flashback 

_Tout le monde riait, la soirée avait été bien arrosée._

_Elle était à côté de Chris._

_Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, voir même un peu trop._

_De toute façon l'alcool l'empêchait de comprendre se qu'il se passait._

_Un baiser, puis deux, puis trois._

_Quelques verres de plus,_

_Le noir,_

_Une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans se réveillant avec un mal de crane impossible._

_Un jeune homme à peine majeur, juste à côté d'elle, dans des draps ..._

La jeune femme se réveilla encore en sursaut après ce rêve ... habituel. Il était déjà tard. Une fois tout le monde réveillé Chris parti et Hermione eut malgré tous quelques regrets :il allait lui manquer.

Les quelques jours les séparant du nouvel an passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, Blaise sortait de plus en plus pour aller voir une mystérieuse file laissant Hermione et Draco tout seul.

La veille du réveillon Hermione reçu un hibou, il s'agissait de Krum. La jeune femme, en bonne actrice, fondit en larme sans sortir de sa chambre de toute la matinée. Intrigués ses deux meilleurs amis lui rendirent une petite visite. Le brun parut gêné, en effet, ce soir-là il avait prévu de sortir avec sa mystérieuse petite amie mais pour ça il devait laisser Hermione toute seule (bon pas si seule que ça puisqu'il y aurais Draco, mais pas être là).

Ils passèrent la journée tous les trois, les deux garçons essayant vainement de réconforté Hermione qui elle était faussement triste. Le lendemain ils continuèrent voyant qu'elle allait un peu mieux.

Blaise sortit, à contrecœur, à moitié forcé par Hermione. Étant donnée qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux Draco invita Hermione au restaurant.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis vint le moment où elle se mit à parler de Krum enfin de sa lettre de rupture. Elle sortit pour la dernière fois ses fausses larmes obligeant ainsi Draco à la serrer dans ses bras.

Après le restaurant ils allèrent se balader tranquillement, là vint la question qu'Hermione redoutait tant :

_ Mais qu'es-ce qu'il y avait entre toi et Chris ?

_ Il n'y a jamais rien eut, répondit-elle en riant légèrement, enfin officiellement, c'est juste un soir, après une cuite ... enfin voilà quoi ...

_ Ouais, je vois ... C'était ta première fois, hein ?

_ Comment tu le sais ? J'vous en ai jamais parlé, que se soit à toi ou à Blaise ... A moins que Chris ai tout balancé.

_ Non, non ! J'ai deviné tout seul. Parce qu'une fois, en 5ème année, quand tu étais rentrée de vacances je t'avais trouvé différente. Et quand on met les deux bouts à bout on comprends plus facilement.

Se qu'il savait bien mentir Draco, ça lui a servit plus d'une fois.

_Je vois ... mais pour moi c'est plus un frère, je te le dis tout de suite pour que se soit pas ambiguë.

_ T'inquiète pas, mais au finale, c'est que pour toi, enfin j'veux dire filialement parlant ?

_ En fait mon oncle et ma tante sont ses tuteurs légaux parce qu'il a été adopté et peu après ils ont eut Laura mais à la base ils arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants.

_ Je vois ...

Ils finirent par transpaler chez la grand-mère d'Hermione. Là elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le remercier mais au bout de quelques minutes ni l'un ni l'autre en bougea. Doucement Draco embrassa ses cheveux. Hermione, surprise, releva la tête en lui lançant un regard interrogateur qui, sans vraiment réfléchir posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

* * *

_J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !_

_En tout cas j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !! :p_

_Sinon Joyeux Noël à tout le monde !!!_

_Bsxxx, Aglahana ;)  
_


End file.
